knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1910.
KAMOTUČA Tuci, tuci, tuci Lij i znoj i krv; S čekićem u ruci Pati se i vuci Po prahu kô crv. Nekada sam bio Glava selu svom, I Gospod je lio Svoj blagoslov cio Na seljački dom. No kad ljuto stište narod moj, Čuh šta zemlja Ostavih ognjište I pozdravih boj... Pa sad tuci, tuci, Lij i znoj i krv; S čekićem u ruci Po prahu se vuci, Za narod, kô crv. O KLASJE MOJE... O klasje moje ispod golih brda, Moj crni hljebe, krvlju poštrapani, Ko mi te štedi, ko li mi te brani Od gladnih tica, moja muko tvrda? Skoro će žetva... Jedro zrnje zrije... U suncu trepti moje rodno selo. No mutni oblak pritiska mi čelo, I u dno duše grom pada i bije. Sjutra, kad oštri zablistaju srpi I snop do snopa kao zlato pane, Snova će teći krv iz moje rane - I snova pati, seljače, i trpi... Svu muku tvoju, napor crnog roba, Poješće silni pri gozbi i piru... A tebi samo, kô psu u Baciće mrve... O, sram i grdoba!... I niko neće čuti jad ni vapaj - Niti će ganuti bol pjanu gospodu... Seljače, goljo, ti si prah na podu, Tegli i vuci, i u jarmu skapaj! O klasje moje ispod golih brda, Moj crni hljebe, krvlju poštrapani, Ko mi te štedi, ko li mi te brani Od gladnih tica, moja muko tvrda?! NA MOLITVI Po šturoj raži titra crven meka; Prašta se sunce i vrhove ljubi, I plavo veče slazi iz daleka. U strani guču planinski golubi, Po koje stado čuje se iz dola, I neko vikne i odjek se gubi. Miriše paprat i borova smola, I sve se više u velu Hercegovačka crne brda gola. Plamenje vatre vidi se po selu I povija se sa rudina goli' Kô širok vojskama na čelu. I kako prva rosa pada doli I gine dana žega i tegoba, Nadomak vatre gologlav puk moli Okolo oko svoga Krst meće na se i svoj pogled boni U nebo diže. I spokojno doba Počinku tihom dokle tice goni, Ja čujem, tamo s i Gdje, mjesto zvona večernjijeh, zvoni Nevidljiv lanac sa seljačkih ruka... JEDNA SUZA Ponoć je. Ležim, a sve mislim na te - U tvojoj bašti ja te vidjeh juče, Gdje bereš krupne raspukle Mila kô zlatno nebo pošlje U tihu hladu stare kruške one, Sjede ti djeca i zadaću uče. Nad leptiri se gone I sjajne kapi, sa bezbroj rubina, Rasipaju se, dok polako tone Jesenje sunce... I kô sa visina Olovni oblak, po duši mi pade Najcrnji pokrov bola i gorčina. I kobna misô moriti me stade: Što moja nisi, i što smiraj dana Ne nosi meni zvijezde, no jade? Što moje bašte ostaše bez grana I slatka ploda, što rađa i zrije Na vatri srca?... Gdje su jorgovana Vijenci plavi?... Gdi je kletva, gdi je?... Vaj, vjetar huji... a ja mislim na te, I sve te gledam, kroz suzu što lije, Gdje bereš slatke, raspukle JUTRO Plavi dim izbija s kamenih ostrva; Po jedrima pada zore vatra prva. Uz domove niske šumi čempres stari; Po koje se okno polagano žari. Po obali mreže razgrću ribarke, Na pijesku leže izvaljene barke. Negdje bije i motika zveči, I čuje se stado i žamor riječi. Galebovi kruže, bleska perje meko, Pogdjekoja lađa izbija daleko. I sve više jedra kao vatra gore; U nebu se čuje melodija zore. PROLJETNE TERCINE Nabreklo drvlje mladošću i silom, U svakom stablu ja čujem gdje bije Po jedno srce dubokijem bilom - I kako puni izvor lije Novog života iz svakog udara, što korijen trese, budi ga i grije. Sve cvjeta, diše. Vijence Povija vjetar i pahulje nosi, I svuda trepti prva, mlada Blistaju strane u suncu i rosi, Izbija loza, zdravi I leptir kruži po polju i kosi. Motika tuče, i u gole prsi Suhog težaka duša neba vije, I znoj mu kupi... Odjekuju vrsi - Proljeće pjeva. No dok gospod bdije I na svakom toplom srcu zemlju stiska, Ja vidim kako jedan crv se vije - Gmiže i puzi i polako griska, Ovdje po dolu i tu po vrhuncu, Travke i cvijet i korjenja niska - Stabla i grane, zametak i truncu Svaku; i gvožđe, zemlju i goli... I vidim gdje se gladan penje suncu, I crvotočina zlatna pada doli. | ZIMSKO JUTRO Borisavu Stankoviću Svanu. viče na se čuje: "Vrućo! Otvaraju se gazdinske I brave škripe i stari. Poledica je. Zgureni metlari Trljaju ruke. Niz Donju Po koji Turčin projaše na konju, A za njim stižu i U skupljaju se Puše i srču kavu. Iz Po njima titra vatre crven laka, I okna suze od pare i vlage. Poneka cura s sva jedra, Na česmu pođe, i dok vjetar mete, klepeću o gole joj pete, I puna, zdrava tresu joj se njedra. U dugom pognuti, sa štapom, Trgovci kraču i nazivlju boga. Pokoji polunagih noga, Na vjetru trči za razdrtom kapom. Prolaze krave i riču. S Već čeka. U vrevi i buni Hljebar se I dalje čuči za starom. Sve življi biva i raskršće, Pod teretima drumom škripe kola, Bič puca... Tegle, stenju kljusad gola, I hladno jutro nad Mostarom dršće. PRETPRAZNIČKO VEČE Sjutra je praznik. Svoju svjetlost meku baca i sobu mi zâri. Sâm sam. Iz kuta bije stari, I gluhi časi neosjetno teku. Napolju studen. Peć pucka i grije. Ja ležim. Ruke pod glavom, pa I slušam kako granjem zamrznutim U moja okna goli orah bije. Tako na vrata sumornog mi srca Sjećanje jedno udara i čeka Kô drug i sabrat, kao duša neka Što sa mnom plače i u bolu grca. Negda u take noći, kada otka Pomrlom granju zima pokrov ledan, Ova je soba bila kô vrt jedan, Gdje je kô potok tekla sreća krotka: Kao i sada, pred sjaji svjetlost. Iz Suh bršljan viri. Lako se talasa pramen i blagoslov taji. Sva okađena miriše nam soba. Okolo žute lojane svijeće, Mi, djeca, sjeli, kô kakvo vijeće, Radosni što je već grudanju doba. Pod tankim velom plavkastoga dima U peći vatra plamti punim žarom, I sjajne pruge po starom Veselo baca i treperi njima. Uvrh, na meku otac sio, Pružio i dim se koluta; Njegova misô nadaleko luta, I pogled bludi sanjiv, blag i mio. Uza nj, tek malko na niže Kô simbol sreće, naša majka bdije; Za skori Božić košulje nam šije, I katkad na nas blage oči diže. U to bi zakucala. - "Petar!" - Usklikne otac - "On je zacijelo! On vazda voli govor i sijelo - Otvorite mu!"... - I mi svi, kô vjetar, Trči i vratâ izvuci. I stari susjed, visok kao brijeg, Tresući s ruha napanuli snijeg, Javio bi se s fenjerom u ruci. Svaki mu od nas u zagrljaj hita, Majka ga krotko susreta i gleda, A on se javlja, pa do oca sjeda, I brišuć čelo za zdravlje ga pita. Sva novom srećom ograne nam soba! Na svakom licu sveto, sjajno nešto. Sučući brke, stari susjed vješto Počô bi priču iz dalekog doba. I dokle prozor hladna drma ciča, Mi svaku riječ gutamo nijemi; Srca nam dršću u radosnoj tremi Sve dogod ne bi dovršio čiča. Zatim bi otac, vedar kô sjaj dana, Uzeo gusle u žilave ruke, I glasno počô, uz ganjive zvuke, Lijepu pjesmu Strahinjića Bana... Meni je bilo kô da pjesme ove Svaki stih posta pun behar u rosi, Pa trepti, sjaje, i meni po kosi Prosipa meke pahuljice nove... O mili časi, kako ste daleko! Vi, draga lica, iščezla ste davno! Pusta je soba... moje srce I bez vas više ja sreće ne steko'... i sad pred tinja, I sad je pozno predbožićnje doba; Al' gluha jama sad je moja soba, A ja list sveo pod bjelinom inja. Uzalud čekam... U nijemoj sjeni Nikoga nema... Sam, kô kamen ćutim. Samo što orah granjem zamrznutim U okna bije i javlja se meni... No dok mi mutni boli srce kose, Kô studen travku uvrh krša gola - Iz mojih knjiga, sa prašnjava stola, Ja čujem šušanj kô viline kose. Gle! Sad se redom rasklapaju same Sve knjige stare, snovi čežnje duge - Miču se, trepte jedna pokraj druge, I njihov šumor kô da pada na me. Sanjam li? Il' bi ovo java bila? Iz rastvorenih listova i strana Prhnuše lake tice, kô sa grana, I po sobi mi svud razviše krila. Sve se svijetle!... Sve u blijesku stoje!... Jedna okolo se vije, A neka bolno, Kô da suze lije, Pred slikom dršće mrtve majke moje. Neke bijele kao ljiljan prvi, Samo im zlatno meko perje grudi; Neke sve plave, tek im grlo rudi, Kao da kanu kap zorine krvi. Neke mi pale tu na srce svelo, Pa kril'ma trepte i šušte kô svila; A jedna lako, vrhom svoga krila, S cvrkutom toplim dodirnu mi čelo, Kô da bi htjela zbrisat sjen tuge... I slušaj! Redom zapjevaše one!... I glasi dršću, tresu se, i zvone, Mili i sjajni kô luk mlade duge: "Ne tuži! S bolom kuda ćeš i gdje bi?! Mi pjesme tvoje, i drugova sviju Što svoje duše na zvjezdama griju - Sveta smo živa porodica tebi! Mi kao rosa na samotne biljke Padamo tiho na sva srca bona, I u noć hladnu mnogih miliona Snosimo tople božije svjetiljke. Mi združujemo duše ljudi svije'! Mrtve sa živim vežu naše niti: I s nama vazda uza te će biti I oni koje davno trava krije! Prigrli ova jata blagodatna! I kada jednom dođe smrti doba, Naša će suza na kam tvoga groba Kanuti toplo kô kap sunca zlatna"... I akord zvoni... Sve u sjaju jačem trepti i sobu mi zari... Iz kuta muklo bije stari. Ja sklapam oči i od sreće plačem... MOJA LJUBAV Ovdje sam ljubav sahranio svoju - U ovo more plavo i prozirno, Gdje školjke leže. Ona sada mirno Počiva na dnu... U tihu pokoju Granama svojim ljube je i grle Korali rudi... Njezin se grob svagda Preliva sjajem čistoga smaragda, I šumi glasom čežnje neumrle. Gle zraci jutra kako njojzi rone! I svaki dršće, prodire i tone, I rasipa se kô rubin, kô duga... Dok ovdje gori, više njena groba, Trepti i kruži bono, svako doba, Sam jedan crni leptir - moja tuga. VEČERNJA ZVONA Podsutonski je čas. Visok i zlatan krst sa tornja sipa zrak I trepti vas. Zalazi sunce i okna gore Kô požar jak. U nebu svijetle se laste. I veče sve bliže Stiže I raste. Po gradu gomila bludi, Vreva i huka: Upored ide sreća i muka, Suza i smijeh; Čednost i grijeh Jedno uz drugo stoje, I sve se komeša čudno I vrvi. A tamo, gori, na zgrade, Zidari rade. Veče na razdrljene njihove grudi I gole ruke i lice Sve krečom poštrapano, Prosipa crvene ruže svoje... I jedan oblak pun tople krvi, Nad njima, gori, lebdi visoko. I kroza nj jedno sjajno i budno Gleda ih oko... Prve zvijezde u rone; Sav požar neba tiho se gasi, I glasi Večernjih zvona zvone I mirno teku Kroz večer meku. No dok se oni liju, Padaju i dižu, Uza njih, ozgo s visokih skela, stižu I biju, Kô zvona druga, Udari čekića mnogih. I meni sve se čini: Ti glasi u visini - Kô neki, Crni i meki, Pun raščupani - Rasipaju se u rani; Mirišu, Dišu, Šume, Jecaju, plaču, kô bona molitva duga, I upijaju se u me, U dušu svaki mi tone Kô jauk brata. I dok se sve više hvata I tutnji grad I gori, iz modre dubine neba Izbija mjesec mlad: Kô kletva bona, Kô jauk miliona, Ja čujem kako, s visine one, Silni čekići zvone: Hljeba nam! Hljeba! Hljeba! JA I MOJ PRIJATELJ Sve me srce mome prijatelju vuče! On je bačvar. Ovdje stanujemo oba. Još od rane zore pa do gluho doba On teše i bije i maljima tuče Mi smo jedno isto - ljudi sa zanatom, I s nama se samo čedne misli druže: Ja stihove gladim, a on dúge struže, Pa velika djela stvaramo alatom. Među nama sasvim razlika je slaba, Samo to toliko: dok on svoje stvari Prodaje za novce i pošteno Ja stihove svoje vazda dajem Moj susjede mirni, nek blagoslov Duha Uvijek te prati da si dobre volje. Samo, ja te molim, odsad lupaj bolje, Jer ogluhnuh, brate, na obadva uha. U RANIM ČASOVIMA Primi me goro, u tihu samoću. Ovdje, pod krovom topole ti svježe, Umornu srcu ja napitka hoću. Prsi mi davno bol studeni reže... Odbjegla tico mojih zlatnih dana - Radosti, dođi!... Od zorine mreže Savi gnijezdo u jeseni grana Ozeble duše i zapjevaj pjesme Mladosti pune plavih jorgovana. Snesi mi sunca i probudi česme Sokova mladih, kao stablo srča Snažan da budem. O, zapjevaj pjesme Mile i tople kô jutro što strča Strmenom gore; vidaj, oslobodi Skrhane prsi od more i grča! Rominjaj roso!... Speri s duše, hodi, Prašinu s gradskih zidova što pade... Leptire, amo, moje srce vodi, U ljiljanima da utopi jade... NA POVRATKU Ostavih tebe, prezreh tvoje suze, I so i hljeb tvoj, topla grudo moja, I drsko svete sve raskidah uze. Spokojan dugog puta se ne boja', Jer mišljah tamo zlatna vrela teku, I u snu zlatnom sva mi duša Ja mišljah tamo naći meku, Nad kojom sreća svoje zlatne niti Mrsi; i mesto ognjeva, što peku, Preda mnom svuda da će duga biti; I ja se na te više ne osvrnu', Ne htjedoh izvor tvoga srca piti, No odoh... Pa šta nađoh? Sreću crnu, Magle i noć, grube k'o put smrti, I bezdan mukli gdje kobno posrnu'. Na svoja leđa hrapav kamen prti', I teški teret snagu mi je smak'o, I patnje su me oglođali Prazno i mutno svanu jutro svako - Tuđe me sunce ubi mrazom muka, I ja sam plak'o, ja sam dugo plak'o. Skini mi s leđa breme i bol I napij dušu gdje gore K'o požar jedan, kao mora puka. Primi me u hlad tvoje tihe gore, Gdje moje čelo neće trnje bosti, I stišaj rane što me dugo more. Na topla njedra, da odmorim kosti I biljem vidam ubod oštre drače, Primi me, rodna zemljo, i oprosti! No ti si tužna... Ja čujem sve jače Nad tobom kako crni dusi grokte, Dok tvoje srce premire i plače. Ja vidim kako svoje gnusne nokte U njedra tvoja skup hijena rije - Hoće da čupa i žedno, sve dok te Teče, krv tvoju da loče i pije... Ja vidim suze na tvom oku stoje I glas tvoj čujem, što me bono bije: "Rojevi moji više se ne roje, Košnice moje sve su manje, manje, Jer sve su manja srca djece moje. Praznika moga jutro sve je tanje; Pogažena su moja svetilišta; Plod mojih polja sada tuđin žanje. Ne traži ovdje kuće ni kućišta, Ni tiha hlada, niti bistra vrela, Sve drugi uze i ja nemam ništa"... Ti tako plačeš, skrhana i svela, I ja se ledim i duša mi pati. I mutni oblak ne pada mi s čela. Kuda ću sada? Koga li ću zvati? Tebe, o tebe, opet zovem žedan! Kad ništa drugo ne možeš mi dati, O zemljo moja, daj mi bar grob jedan... PEĆINE Veče je. Gradom trepti sjaj Gomile stižu. Šum, vreva i tjeska. Muzika zvoni. Nakita hiljada Sa ženskog grla sija se i bljeska, Kao da duga iz večeri plave Prosipa boje i svijetla nebeska. U kočijama s se jave Velika lica u ozbiljnoj pozi - Mudre i za puk proslavljene glave... I povor kliče, i dobri Narodnog broda motre milione I glavom klimnu... Majci Dolorozi Sa katedrale glasi zvona zvone, Molitva teče i spokojstvo brodi. Sva prestolnica topi se i tone U punoj sreći, sjaju i slobodi... I nigdje suza da se skupe - Po asfaltima samo radost hodi... No dok sve više, sred vreve i lupe I bljeska, veče silazi svrh grada, I mjesec gleda u šalone skupe, Ja samac lutam kao sjenka sada Po jednom kraju prestolnice sjajne, I kako sve po meni pada Led... Je li ovo stan ljudi? Ne. Tajne Pećine to su što suzama pište, Gdje bije i gdje noći trajne S olovom svojim borave i tište... Gle, neko ruku, kô kostur iz groba, Pruža mi; moli, koru hljeba ište: "Obrvala me muka i tegoba, Ne mogu dalje! Rad mi snagu uze I obori me do i roba". Reče i dvije potekoše suze. Sad opet neko po kamenju lednu Preda me tromo vlači se i puze. U pogledu mu, usahlu i žednu, Prijekor, uzdah i molitva duga: "Bogalj sam. Imam samo nogu jednu, Na bojnom polju ostala je druga. Pomozi! Baci koji novčić Onome što je postô crv i ruga"... Gle opet tamo! Razdrljenih grudi Uz vatru sjedi suha žena neka I pogledima po žeravi bludi. Na prsima joj čedo. No mlijeka U presahnulim dojkama, što vise Kô suze, nema ni kap od lijeka... I mali cvili pokraj prazne sise, A majka samo, u groznici jada, Za srce katkad rukom uhvati se I jekne... Gradom trepti sjaj Gomile stižu, šum, vreva i tjeska. Muzika zvoni. Nakita hiljada Sa ženskih grla sija se i bljeska... "USTAV" 7 (20) februara - Ni brige te više, moj uskrsli rode, Evo tvog jutra, evo ti slobode. Nek ti odsad dušu nevolja ne kopka, Pa sad mirno tako, moja snago muška, Nek te san ljuljuška! Nestalo je suza što ti mute oko Tvoja suza više nije ljuti ôs... Gle, nad tobom sreća sad visi visoko Kao slatka kruška, Samo čuvaj nos!... Jošte jednu čašu brzo amo, Gustav! Dobili smo ustav! Pletimo vijence! Ovo je dan krasan, Kupimo se redom na zalogaj masan, Pa pirujmo slavno, neka zveče čaše, Uz bubnje (I uz lance naše) Nek se svuda čuje glas iz naših grudi, Da nam zora rudi! Ranama su stigle ljekovite biljke, I mi smo već, evo, postali rod ljudi... Od radosti sve nam s čela teče znoj... Ranama su stigle ljekovite biljke, U tamnici svojoj pri sjaju svjetiljke Sad vidimo bolje dugi lanac svoj... Jošte jednu čašu brzo amo, Gustav! Dobili smo ustav! Sad špijuna nema... Pod zaštitom pravde Slobodna je riječ (otišla odavde). Ako nas što tišti, to recimo samo, Pa gospoda odmah pozvaće nas tamo, Za naše će bole lijeka da sprave - (S onu stranu brave). Pa sad mirno tako, rode, snago muška, Nek te san ljuljuška! Nestalo je suza što ti mute oko, Tvoja sudba nije više ljuti ôs... Gle, nad tobom sreća sad visi visoko Kao slatka kruška, Samo čuvaj nos!... Jošte jednu čašu brzo amo, Gustav! Dobili smo ustav! SMIRAJ U strani zvona pre'odnikâ zvone. Kô jedna krupna jabuka se spušća Crveno sunce, i za greben tone. Strmena šuma postaje sve gušća, Prozirni obuhvata grane, I sanjiv pada po zrcalu ušća. Rijeka šumi. Trske uzdrhtane. Pošljednja pjesma iz gnijezda zvoni. I, meka, topla, raspe se i pane Po putanjama... I dok nebo roni Prvu zvijezdu nad tihom rijekom, U meni raste grki pelen boni... Ja sada mislim o dobu dalekom... Mislim na noći, pune hrizantema, Na vrt preliven mjesečinom mekom - I na zvijezde što ih više nema... Uza me boli pružali se moji Kô mrki čopor pantera kad drema... Ja ležim, evo, kô ranjenik koji, I dok se gubi zvona jecaj ledan, Nada mnom, draga, crni čempres stoji, I povija se kô crn plamen jedan. RUŽA Svu, toplim poljupcem svojim, Zorin me razvio sjaj; U mladom blesku sva stojim I žudno gledam kraj. U meni snaga je vrela I oganj pun i svet; Sva moja njedra su zdrela - Na žetvu čeka cvet... Ja dršćem, ginem i žudim U tihoj strani toj; Od čežnje gorim i rudim, O, hodi, leptire moj! PLANINSKO JUTRO U modrom nebu, Tamo daleko, Izbija zora rana. Iz jednog okruglog okna, Što se jedva crveni Nad oštrim planinskim rtom, Pomalja lice svoje I radosno se smije, Kô duša vedra, Kô milo biće neko Što nam nasusret hita I tople ruke pruža Da nam se javi. Sa njenog srebrnog njedra, Punog purpurnih ruža, Kô prvi leptirovi Razlijeću se plavi I meki bijeli snovi. Neki visoko, tamo, U mirno nebesko kube Dižu se i gube, Dok drugi doli, Po ranom zelenom zlatu Zelenih kruna, Padaju tiho, I s ranim proljećem šume, Njišu se, pozdravljaju me, - I moja duša Kao da sluša Jecanje harfinih struna Kako sve bliže Stiže U gluhi planinski kraj. Još dugo čekati neću, I mlado uskrslo sunce Sve nebo zapljusnuće Peharom zlatne krvi, Da pošljednih zvijezda Ugasi srebrni sjaj. Već čujem daleke glase I zore širi je polet. Ja ovdje, na vrhu krša, Usamljen stojim. Poda mnom vodopad bije, Pada i rije, I razbija se; Struji I huji, Tutnji i grmi Niz ponor strmi, Kô vječna duboka pjesma, I sjajnim srebrnim prahom I rubinima svojim Zasipa divlju travku I sivu golet. Tamo, duboko doli, Gdje lebdi magla plava, Jezero spava I plodna ravan leži. Okolo, uz gole grane, Ubogo stoje Kolibe raštrkane; I gdjegdje plamen svježi Bukti i baca Vesele iskre svoje. I tamo, pod gorskim pasom, Iz tjesnaca, Bik jedan širokim glasom Pozdravlja rani dan. Po zamagljenoj ravni - Širom oranih njiva Kô crne miču se sjenke Prvi sijači naši; Žilavom mašu rukom I njihov širok i lanen Rukav leprša. O, kako zlatno zrnje pada U mlade svježe brazde, U materina njedra Što mu toplotu nude, Da nadojeno snagom, Pošlje kratkog sna, U sjaju blagoslova Uskrsne snova I, kao zlatan talas, Zašumi s rodne grude! Ja gledam i gledam, I meni sve se čini: Za svakom stopom Radnika onih Ostaje jedna Svijetla staza, I kapi zlatne krvi Po njoj trepte i gore Kô krupni rasuti rubini; I kô da iz svake brazde Po jedan visok izrasta lovor I saginje se doli, Pa vrhom zelenih kruna Miluje znojna čela... Slušaj! Sa ozarenih brda, Što im na snježne vrhe Jutro korale sipa I kristal sam, Čuju se glasovi krda, I prethodnika zlatnog Veselo zvono zvoni, I sva širina plava Postaje jedan hram, I sveta služba teče: Puna smaragda sjajnih Radosno vrela šume, Krotko se svija granje Molitve puno, Mirisom travke mlade Svod širok kade, I u svjetlosti blagoj Budna se viju jata, I krotke duše poje i slave Prve darove oca. Tamo, visoko, gori, Pred vedrim oltarom neba, Kao jedno, Plameni kolut gori; A pred njim, u zlatnom blijesku, Svoja široka krila, Razvija orô jedan I klikće. Kakva ljepota! Svega me pokrilo sunce Toplim svilenim purpurom, I tanke njegove strijele Zabadaju se svuda, I svuda kô da teče Zlatna rumena krv; Dok tamo, doli, Gdje u vijencu trskâ Jezero bistro ćuti, - Umire magla siva; I sa studenih njiva Kô da sve više i više U plavi krug Rastu i gori dižu se, Pod jednim širokim krstom, Robovi vječni... I kô da ćutim po meni kako Iz njihovih žuljavih šaka Sve zdravo pada sjeme I rasipa se sjajno Kô razdrobljene zvijezde; I kô da jedna ruka, Iz čijeg prozirnog dlana Crvene kapi biju, Na njihno znojno čelo Polaže trnov vijenac I sjajnu... I sveta služba teče, I kroz široki hram Sve zvoni jedan odjek sam: POD OSTROGOM ćuti manastir i spava. Maleni toranj stražari i bdije, I doli mirno teče Zeta plava. Još pozni mjesec na vidiku nije, Odblesak prvi tek što jedva zâri Vrhove kršâ. Tiho. Samo vije Pritajen vjetar iz grmova stari'. No dok pod hrastom od stoljetnih dana Preda mnom vatra kô jutro se žari I crven baca po račvama grana, S svetog sjaj čudesni sinu, I srebrn blesak pade preko strana... I vidjeh: uz krš sveti otac minu, Na čelu noseć jednu mutnu boru, I sjajan na vrh Ostroga se vinu. Pjesmu zvijezde počeše u horu, I vidar bola u stanu, Pogleda tamo prema Durmitoru. Kleknu i poče da moli, i kanu Suza mu jedna... Kao nikad prije, Nebo zatrepta, i nad vrhom planu Pun krvav mjesec... I sa strana svije' Sa grmljem bolno jeknu golet gornja; I kô srce jedno gdje jad ljuto bije, Žalosno zvono zacikta sa tornja. PRAZNA KOLIBA U kadulji gustoj prva zuji pčela, Razmiče se tanka magla više sela. Svud iz raštrkanih koliba dim plavi U nebo se penje, da se jutru javi. Samo u pristranku, na domaku hrama, Istruhloga krova stoji kuća sama. Iz nje nema dima da izbije stranom; Jedno suho stablo pokrilo je granom... I dok vrhom titra rani plamen zore, I u polju trepti zlato žetve skore, Ona samo tako truhne, čami, preda, Prisluškuje, dršće, i u groblje gleda... SVIJETLA NOĆ Noć je bila jasna, i topla i meka, Kô da je po zemlji padô svilen veo. Ishodni se mjesec javljô iz daleka, I u modro nebo sanjivo se peo Iznad oštrih rta, dubrava i sela; I bijelu svjetlost svu kô da je htjeo Prosuti u plavu maglu što se splela S vrbama na međi rijeke. Sa strana Šumila su žita. Tihi vjetar s vrelâ Pun je bio duše pospalih ljiljana, I na med i crven sag kukurijeka Mirisô je vazduh. Pod pokrovom grana U polju je budna ležala rijeka. Sam sam lutô, niti koga gdjegod sreto', Niti li sam čuo glas ni hod čovjeka; Sve je bilo tiho, spokojno i sveto. No onamo, gori, na grebenu, na kom Bor zeleni šumom pozdravljaše ljeto, Vidio sam njega. Sjedio je... Lakom Svjetlošću je sjao njegov lik i kosa... Noć nikada nije u čeznuću takom Pripila se zemlji, niti li je rosa, Strepeći na listu, tako sjajna bila... Nebo i zvijezde, golet, vrh i kosa, I razraslo žito gdje se njiše svila - Sve kô da se uza nj priljubiti htjelo, Kô dijete majci usred topla krila... A on, duša svega i uvir i vrelo, Sjedio je gori visoko nad lukom. Pred njim harfa bješe... I dignuvši čelo Spram jasnih zvijezda, on lagano rukom Taknu zlatne žice od kose planeta, I zapoja... Mekim i čudesnim zvukom Ispuni se nebo, zemlja, šum drveta, Ponori i vode, i sve sjati poče... I ja vidjeh kako, ispod trnospleta, Staro groblje prenu, digoše se ploče, I bezbroj kostura, dižući sve jače Svoje šture ruke, muklo kliknu: "Oče!" II Ja sam slušô, drhtô... I kad lako tače Pošljedni put žice: niz golet, što bode Oštrotom hridi i bodljama drače, Nečujno kô misô mirni Hristos ode, I spusti se doli u i sela, Gdjeno se klasovi tiho u san svode. Ide... Stane... Sluša šum grana i vrela - Sanja... I u slatkoj čežnji kô da dršće... Svija granje, ljubi... i kô da bi htjela Sve njegova duša da obgrli čvršće I upije u se: noć, mjesec što brodi, Rijeku, i vrbe, polja i raskršće, I putanju usku što u selo vodi... Ja gledah... I dok mi sve čudesno blista: I zemlja i svjetlost mjeseca po vodi, Još jedanput vidjeh zamišljena Hrista Gdje kroz žito prođe i pogladi ti'o Rukom uzdrhtane vrhe ploda čista... Sjutra svud je poljem ječam zlatan bio... MLADENCIMA (Jeleni Skerlićevoj i Vladimiru Ćoroviću) Amo slavuji! Mi čekamo na vas! Pozdravite nam pjesmama mladence, Uvijte danas u njihne vence S molitvom krotkom svoj srebrni glas. K'o tihu rosu, k'o jutarnji sjaj Nek' nebo na njih svoj blagoslov lije, I jednom vatrom oba srca zgrije, Da budu oba jedan otkucaj. Mila - k'o vaše jecanje iz luga - Neka im sreća bude trajna druga, I s njima svuda neka vodi vas! Amo, slavuji! Zdravite mladence! Uvijte danas u njihove vence S molitvom krotkom svoj srebrni glas. CRNOGORKA Ja da sam lovor, u te kršne strane, Vrhove ne bih diz'o suncu vrelu, No krunu svoju, svoje šumne grane, Priklonio bih, sestro, tvome čelu! Meni si viša od orla kad leti! Jer tvoja djela digoše te visu. Srce je tvoje jedan oltar sveti Koga grijesi porušili nisu. Ljubav je tvoja nepregledno more, Njim pojiš rodni krš i ove gore, Koje nam krvnik vjekovima hara. I dok tvoj plamen gori pred Oltarom, Vjerujem, da će u Prizrenu starom Sinuti presto budućeg nam cara!...